Hide And Pray He Doesn't Find Us
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: AU YouTuber/Slender crossover. Yamimash, PewDiePie, Tobuscus, SmoshGames, and an up-and-coming YouTube gamer called 5tr0b3 (Strobe) are all playing Slender, when all of a sudden, a weird glitch sucks them all into the game! Will they survive the world of Slender? Pewbuscus, Ianthony, Marhinki, Jovencorn, Yamimash/OC. WARNINGS: Language, OC character, guy/guy pairings. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi thar, fellow humans, animals, androids, plants, and other molecular structures reading these words! I have been watching peeps on the YouTube playing a game you may all know as Slender. "Ooh, so scary," right? Well, not the way I see it... Seriously. I'm not afraid... I feel so weird... Here you go, a crossover between Slender and the YouTubers you all know and love as Yamimash, PewDiePie, Tobuscus, and the SmoshGames crew! Also maybe I will add an OC character... I don't know...**

**Title: Hide and Pray He Doesn't Find Us  
Pairings: Yamimash/OC, Pewbuscus, Ianthony, Marhinki, Jovencorn  
Setting: Duh, where else? The woods in Slender!  
Summary: Yamimash, PewDiePie, Tobuscus, the SmoshGames crew, and an up-and-coming female gamer named 5tr0b3 (Strobe) all are playing Slender at the same time. They all encounter a weird-looking glitch that puts them into the game, fighting for their lives! Will they escape okay, or will they all die in the mysterious world of Slender?  
Rating: T for language. Lots and lots of language.  
Plans: Around maybe 20 chapters, I guess. May also add $20 mode for fun-sies.**

**Enjoy the story, guys!**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Glitch_

"Hey, what's happening-everyone, this is Yamimash here, and, since you all requested it, I'll be playing Slender, again," Yamimash said, sighing. He was sick and tired of playing Slender all the time, but he didn't want to disappoint his fans. He had managed to obtain about 3 pages before a glitch happened in the game. "No! Fuck!" he said, smacking the side of his laptop. Then, he saw nothing but black, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the woods in the game.

Meanwhile, PewDiePie was playing the same game, at the same time. "H-H-How's it goin', bros? My name, is Peeeeeeeeew-diepie, and today, bros, we're playing Slender again. You assholes want me to get the shit scared out of me again, don't you?" He went on in the game. He had only gotten one page until a weird glitch began happening. Then, PewDie's mind went blank and before he knew it, he was in the woods.

Across the Atlantic Ocean, Tobuscus was playing the same game. "Hello once again, audience! Now, you've all been wanting me to play Slender again, and I was all like, 'Hell naw!' But here I am, I guess. Now let's begin." He had gotten 2 pages before a strange glitch began in the game. He exclaimed, "No! GOD DANG IT!" before he was transported to the woods inside the game.

Not far from Tobuscus's home, 6 friends were "Game-Banging" the same game. "Welcome to another Game Bang! GAME BANG, BIIITCH!" they all exclaimed. They explained the rules and it was Lasercorn's turn to play. They all gathered around the computer. Lasercorn had gotten 3 pages before the game began to glitch. "Shit!" he yelled. Then, they were all sucked into the game.

A new gamer to YouTube, who went by the name of 5tr0b3, was also beginning to play Slender. "What's going on, my ravers? This is STROBE! And I'm beginning today's game rave with a little Slender! You guys have been trying to make me play this, and I don't fucking want to, but, here you go, you little jerks." She had just begun the game when immediately, she was sucked into it.

* * *

"What the hell?" 5tr0b3 began, rubbing her head. She stood in the middle of a deep dark forest. A person in the building to the left of her made a "shhhh!" sound. "Where the hell are we?" she asked, following the people into the building. "Shhh!" the same person repeated. He was tall, had dark brown emo-styled hair, and was standing with another guy with lighter brown hair styled in a bowl haircut.

"We're in the game!" whispered the emo-haired guy. "Who are you guys? I've never seen you before in my li-" she paused before uttering another word. "Holy shit, you guys are Smosh! And YOU'RE PewDiePie! And YOU'RE Tobuscus! And YOU'RE ClevverGames!" The man she recognized as Sohinki corrected her quietly by whispering, "SmoshGames."

Then, 5tr0b3 looked to the other male. "And who the hell are you, random guy?" The guy stepped back from behind the others and said, "The name is Aaron Ash, call me Yamimash." She was surprised to find out that he was British. "And who might you be, random girl?" he said, smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Strobe. That's my YouTube name. Spelled five-t-r-zero-b-three. My real name is Kaleb. Call me Kale, I guess."

She shook hands with everyone and said, "Now, just how the fuck do we get out of here?" Everyone except Yamimash shrugged their shoulders. Yamimash said, as if he was disgusted by the utter thought of it, "We have to play the game. Find all 8 pages, and pray that Slendy doesn't find us." 5tr0b3 shook her head. "Well, I guess I'm doomed. I've never played Slender in my entire life until today."

Yamimash said, "Don't worry, I know Slender like the back of my hand. There's got to be pages in here somewhere. We'll all split up. I'll guide you, Strobe. Don't worry." 5tr0b3 sighed in relief. "Thank you, Y-Yamimash," she said. Jovenshire cut their conversation short. "Now, I know you just made a whole 'I save your life, you save mine' pact here, but we've gotta get out there and fight for our lives."

Yamimash said, "We'll split up into groups. Strobe and I will be one group, you and you," he pointed at Ian and Anthony, "will be another. You and you," PewDiePie and Tobuscus, "will be another. You and you," Jovenshire and Lasercorn, "will be another. And that leaves you and you," Mari and Sohinki, "in the last group. Any questions?" No one had a question.

"Good! Then let's go! You two," Ian and Anthony, "will stand guard." Ian spoke up and said, "We're Ian and Anthony, so you don't keep calling us you and you." Yamimash sighed and said, "Okay, Ian and Anthony, you will stand guard." They saluted Yamimash before beginning to fight over who would actually look to see if Slender was waiting. They ended up playing rock paper scissors and Anthony lost.

"You two," Yamimash began again, this time to Mari and Sohinki. "Mari and Sohinki," Mari said, angrily. "Fiiine, Mari and Sohinki... you both will get extra flashlights. Here," Yamimash said, throwing Sohinki the only flashlight. "To look out for Slender. The rest of us will stay here and wait for your return." Mari sighed and said, "Goddamn it, why the hell do Sohinki and I have to fetch the fucking flashlights?"

Yamimash said, "Well, if you don't think you're up to the task, I suppose Strobe and I could do it." Mari grabbed the flashlight from Sohinki and handed it to 5tr0b3. "Good luck, girl. You're gonna need it. If you react anything near what Ian and Anthony did, you might shit your pants," Sohinki said, saluting Yamimash and 5tr0b3. Yamimash saluted back, but 5tr0b3 couldn't. She felt like she was about to faint.

When she said, "I-I can't... I can't..." she almost DID faint. Luckily, Yamimash, with the help of Sohinki and Lasercorn, caught her before she hit the tile. Yamimash said, "Look, you're scared now, but trust me. Everything will be fine, as long as you believe it will be. I think you can do this, Strobe. Or... I guess, Kale." 5tr0b3 smiled and said, "Really?"

Immediately she got to her feet. "I can do this now."

* * *

**Well, what do you think so far? Do you like this story? If you do, I will write more!**

**If you liked it, then why not favorite it? If you want to keep reading, add it to your alerts to get updates on it or simply just check in once in a while!**

**Poll: Which group should I direct the focus of the next chapter to? 5tr0b3/Yamimash, Mari/Sohinki, Jovenshire/Lasercorn, Ian/Anthony, or PewDiePie/Tobuscus?**

**Leave your responses in your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading, I can't wait to write more for you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh hai, I'm that guy, built so fly got a silk bow tie... naw, I just kidding. I quoted George Watsky. TEEHEE! Shit, now I'm quoting Nigahiga. :/ Ah, well. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Hide and Pray He Doesn't Find Us! :)**

**Title: Hide and Pray He Doesn't Find Us  
Pairings: Yamimash/OC, Pewbuscus, Ianthony, Marhinki, Jovencorn  
Setting: Duh, where else? The woods in Slender!  
Summary: Yamimash, PewDiePie, Tobuscus, the SmoshGames crew, and an up-and-coming female gamer named 5tr0b3 (Strobe) all are playing Slender at the same time. They all encounter a weird-looking glitch that puts them into the game, fighting for their lives! Will they escape okay, or will they all die in the mysterious world of Slender?  
Rating: T for language. Lots and lots of language.  
Plans: 22 chapters. 4 chapters per team, 2 pages found per chapter, including the introduction chapter and the finale chapter. May also add $20 mode for fun-sies. In $20 mode, each team will only have 1 chapter.**

**Enjoy the story, guys!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Team Names_

It was 5tr0b3's idea to come up with team names for each pair, starting with Ian and Anthony. They had just come back from watching over Mari and Sohinki, who had ran to get the flashlights for each team. Luckily, there were enough flashlights for all of them. They had even managed to find walkie-talkies for everyone in the same spot they found the flashlights!

"You know," 5tr0b3 began, "we could use to have team code names so we don't have to call everyone by 'you.'" She looked back at Yamimash who said, "What the fuck did you think I was supposed to call them?" 5tr0b3 rolled her eyes and pointed to Ian and Anthony. "We go by our names crashed together. Ian and Anthony, you're Team Ianthony." They nodded in approval to the name and Ian said, "We can work with that."

5tr0b3 nodded and said, "Of course you can. Jovenshire and Lasercorn will now be known as Team Jovencorn." They nodded in approval and Jovenshire said, "Sounds pretty good. Kinda rolls off the tongue a little." Lasercorn rolled his eyes at Jovenshire and said, "Don't inflate your head too much now, Joven." Joven said, "No, I'm perfectly deflated, Lasercorn." Lasercorn pointed and said, "So you admit you're stupid! Ha! Success!"

5tr0b3 smiled before pointing at Mari and Sohinki, who were out of breath from running like hell to get away from the Slender man, who hadn't been chasing them in the first place, though they weren't taking any chances. "Mari and Sohinki will from now on be called by Team Marhinki." They nodded and Mari said, breathlessly, "Sure." 5tr0b3 left them to try and regain their stamina.

Then she pointed at PewDiePie and Tobuscus, who had completely forgotten that they were working together. "PewDie and Tobuscus... you two will be known as Team Pewbuscus." They looked at one another confusedly before thinking about their earlier conversations with 5tr0b3 and Yamimash and finally remembering the part when they were chosen to be part of a team. They nodded and PewDiePie said, "Sounds good."

Then, she turned to Yamimash and said, "And we are Team YamiStrobe." Yamimash nodded and said, "Sounds reasonable." 5tr0b3 nodded and said, "Okay, so we all are going to separate now, and I'm pretty sure all 5 teams are going to have 8 pages of their own to find. So... which team is going first?" Everyone looked around and 4 of the 5 stepped back.

The only team that didn't step backwards was Team Pewbuscus.

* * *

"Well, goodbye then," Yamimash began. Team Jovencorn said, "Nice meeting you!" Team Marhinki said, "Have fun!" Team Ianthony said, "It was nice knowing you!" 5tr0b3 said, "I've always had the biggest crushes on you two!" PewDiePie and Tobuscus looked back at her as if she had just said something in Japanese. "What the fuck?" PewDie said. "Never mind. Good luck!" 5tr0b3 said, blushing.

Tobuscus and PewDie shook their heads as if they were in denial about the whole situation, and then moved forward into the woods. PewDie held the flashlight and Tobuscus was basically the lookout. PewDie was so scared that he shook as he walked. Tobuscus said, "Haven't you played this game enough to not be too scared by it now?" PewDie shook his head and said, "Nope!" loudly.

PewDie got even more nervous after Tobuscus asked him that question. "Oh... so... I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Toby." PewDie still shook with fright but he said, shyly, "PewDiePie. Call me Felix." Toby nodded and said, "Now that we have that out of the way, I think we should try to stay calm and get out of here as fast as possible." Felix nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

After a while of roaming aimlessly, Toby said, "Come ooooon, Felix, we have to go to the tunnel!" Felix rolled his eyes and said, "Nuh uh! We have to get the note in the building first so we don't forget about it! Once you have 6 notes not including the one from the bathroom, that place totally fucks you over." Toby nodded and said, "True. Yeah, I guess we should get there first."

Felix nodded and said, "Duh. Never question Pewds." Toby was the one to roll his eyes next, and said, "Whatever. Let's just focus on the page. There is nothing we want in life except the page..." Felix nodded and said, "Okay. I don't want to have to be stuck in the woods for longer than I have to be." They headed toward the building... or at least the direction they thought the building was in.

When Felix finally saw the building, Toby was turned around, looking behind them for the Slender man, though he wasn't totally a threat since they hadn't obtained a page yet. Felix tapped Toby on the shoulder and he jumped with fright. "Oh my God, don't kill me Slender man!" Felix looked at him, confusedly. "I was just going to tell you that I found the building again..."

Toby sighed with relief and exclaimed, defensively, "Hey! What the hell?!" Felix chuckled a little, making Toby chuckle at his own paranoia, and all was forgiven. They walked into the building again, after being in there before, when they were assigned to each other in their group. Felix shivered and said, "Fuck this place scares me!" Toby nodded and said, "No, really?"

Felix made a face at Toby and they began venturing into the building. They eventually saw Team Ianthony, talking up a storm, Team Jovencorn making fun of Team Ianthony and how they wouldn't be able to make it without shitting themselves, Team Marhinki discussing strategy, and Team Yami5t0b3. 5tr0b3 was freaking out, Yamimash was trying to calm her down.

They didn't dare to drum up conversation with any of them. Felix looked back at Toby and said, "You know, you've played this game more than I have. Could you give me some pointers?" Toby wanted to say no, as was about to, until Felix began making puppy-dog eyes at him. Toby tried to avoid an awkward gaze and so he said, "Fine, fine, I'll do it." Felix smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Well well well," he said, eyeing Toby. "It seems Pewds's charm has paid off." Toby didn't want to admit it, but yes, Felix was right. "No, I just didn't want you staring at me like that for the next few freaking hours." Felix smiled and said, "Don't lie, Toby." Toby rolled his eyes and muttered, "I wasn't." But really, he was in denial. He just hated the fact that he was.

Finally, after a long and awkward expedition of the building, they found their first page. "Fucking finally!" exclaimed Felix, almost dropping the flashlight. Toby laughed a little at Felix's clumsiness. He blushed and said, "Come on, let's just get the next note." Toby smiled wider once he knew Felix was embarrassed. He didn't realize he was still laughing, and Felix said, "Fuck off, asshole!"

Toby smiled as wide as he could, watching Felix walk off in shame.

* * *

"Fine, so let's just go to the tunnel and get the second note," Felix said, after finally getting out of the building. Toby corrected him and said, "Page," and Felix exclaimed, "Don't question me!" to which Toby replied, with a salute, "Sir yes sir!" Felix smiled and said, with a heavy accent, heavier than Toby had ever heard it before, "That's perfect!" Toby wanted to laugh at how different he sounded.

Toby held it in and followed the Swede in whatever direction they were headed in. Finally, they had reached where Toby recognized was the center of the woods. They had stopped for a while, to try and build up a little more energy, when all of a sudden, Toby looked behind them, and let out a scream. "Slender!" he exclaimed, "Slender!"

Felix ran off while Toby stood still, paralyzed with fear. Felix rolled his eyes, ran back to Toby, grabbed the brunette's wrist, and dragged him away from the area. "Goddamn it, Toby," he said, angrily. "You could have ran a lot sooner!" Toby looked at Felix and exclaimed, "Well, what the hell did you think I was going to do, Felix?" Felix responded, "Uh, I don't know, choose to live?"

Toby sighed and said, "Whatever, let's just get the hell out of here!" Felix nodded in agreement and they quickly walked in the direction they had ran, which just happened to be nearby the tunnel's location. Finally, Toby spotted the tunnel and they both went inside. Felix grabbed the second note and said, "Success!" Toby nodded and said, "Good, six more to go."

Felix's eyes bulged out. "Oh, fuck."

* * *

**There you go, so now you know the first 4 main chapters will consist of Pewbuscus.**

**Okay, so, which team should go after Pewbuscus? Yami5tr0b3, Ianthony, Marhinki, or Jovencorn?**

**Leave your choice in your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! You're the best! :D**


End file.
